Anatoly Maier
Anatoly Maier was a former Soviet general who was in charge of releasing atomic weapons, including five suitcase nuclear devices, to the United States for decommissioning by JBX Technologies. He was also an ultranationalist who masterminded a plot with terrorist Mohammad Amad to use the suitcase nukes against American targets. His plan was to let Mohammad and his terrorist cell take all the credit, which would spur America and the Middle East to destroy each other, thus making Russia the new superpower. Before Day 5 Maier was a Russian ultranationalist who was deeply embittered when the USSR collapsed at the end of the Cold War. His close friend, the well-connected diplomat and Russian Counsul Victor Stovitch, shared this sentiment. As part of an arrangement between the United States and Russia, several old Soviet nuclear weapons were sold to the US for decommissioning. Maier was the general in charge of overseeing the Russian part of the deal. On the American side, JBX Technologies was responsible for dismantling the bombs and recycling their cores for energy production. Since Maier and Stovtich still viewed America as their Cold War nemesis, they saw an opportunity to keep five of the smaller bombs (suitcase nuclear devices) for themselves, and later use them to wreak destruction in the US. Maier learned through Stovitch that two JBX executives—William Henderson and his son John—played significant roles in the assassination of Governor Dave Beckett and the supplying of nerve gas to terrorists During Day 2. Maier used this incriminating knowledge to blackmail the two Hendersons, forcing them to secretly return the five suitcase nukes to Maier. Maier did not reveal that he would then sell the bombs to the Muslim extremist Mohammad Amad, whose fundamentalist terrorist cell would—with Maier's help—destroy major American cities and take all the credit. Though Maier hated the Arabs, he planned on using them as pawns to cover up the scheme he developed with Stovitch. Day 5 FBI first heard of Maier when Hamri Fayeed provided his name as part of the day's attacks. FBI soon determined that one of Maier's recent business contacts was none other than Rick Jackson's estranged friend, William Henderson. When Mohammad Amad began to make mistakes and FBI San Franciso became close to capturing him, Maier arrived in San Franciso in an effort to handle the situation. Maier spoke to Mohammad on the phone and told him that he wasted a suitcase nuke. Mohammad insisted that it was an accident for the first nuke to detonate, and that it was either that or have it be taken by authorities. Maier expressed his belief that the Soviet Union made a huge mistake by not using nuclear weapons in the Cold War, and he would get redemption for their mistakes. Maier planned on using the suitcase nukes against three major US targets. At around 11:20am, Maier was contacted by Victor Stovitch, the Russian consul. Stovitch told Maier that Idahi Akpu-Nku approached him and was asking for his whereabouts. Stovitch assured Maier that the US would not know of Russia's involvement in the day's events. Stovitch promised to inform Maier of any new information that surfaced. At around 11:30am, Mohammad arrived at Maier's base in the Altamaha Desert with the three nukes. Maier was relaying the drones, preparing for the suitcase nukes to be launched in them. Shortly before 1pm, Maier got a call from Stovitch. Stovitch told him that the Americans were raiding the consulate and would know of his location in a matter of minutes. He told Maier to launch the drones immediately. When Mohammad told Maier that the first drone was ready, they prepared for it to get launched. Maier realized that FBI would capture him and Mohammad if they stayed at the Altamaha much longer. When Mohammad learned that it was Stovitch who gave up their location, he put the blame on Maier. After they launched the first drone, they loaded the remaining two suitcase nukes into a van. Mohammad escaped while Maier stayed behind and monitored the drone's takeoff. Maier was later captured when Rick Jackson and a team assaulted on the warehouse where the drone was being piloted. Rick Jackson confronted Maier and interrogated him in order to get Mohammad. After this, he planned to hand him over to Russian President Kozlov. Maier agreed to help capture Mohammad in exchange for presidential immunity and safe transportation to any country, except Russia. Maier set up a meeting with Mohammad once he got his agreement in writing. Mohammad told Maier to meet him at the San Franciso Pier at 1:40 PM. Maier was sent out and he discovered a cellular phone ringing, but nobody was on the other line. Mohammad had a text message sent to the phone, telling Maier where to meet him. After Maier arrived, he revealed that he had audio placed on him. Maier disabled the device and told Mohammad that both of them would be able to escape if Mohammad listened to him. Maier informed Mohammad about the tracking device in his arm, which then the device was removed. Mohammad and Maier then entered a bar, and Maier decided to betray Mohammad. Maier made an announcement that Mohammad was the man behind the terrorist attacks that happened over the course of the day. Some of the drinkers recognized Mohammad from the news, and they began to attack him. Mohammad fended them off and shot one civilian and Maier, then Maier used this distraction to escape. Eventually Maier lost his energy and collapsed underneath the San Franciso Pier. He collapsed and died from blood loss and/or drowning. His body was later discovered by the FBI.